Untold Secrets Between Past Lovers
by Neacy23
Summary: Nathan and Haley reunit after almost 5 years...Come Read!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I had this new idea .  
Please leave feedback

Haley James had always been the good girl. Never had to be told somthing more than once, straight A's, and good reliable friends. Until Nathan Scott came along. Haley fell madly in love with her best friend's half brother otherwise known as the star athlete of Tree Hill High. When Haley's parents told her that they were moving her halfway across the country to some town called Newton Iowa she thought her world was over.

Nathan and her decided to break up because it was not fair to either of them to make eachother commit to a long distance relationship at the age of sixteen. Soon after the move Haley found out she was pregnant. After a little convinceing Haley talked her parents into not making her tell Nate.

In her mind she thought that Nathan's dad Dan was not at all happy when his high school girlfriend got pregnant in fact he pretended like the kid didn't even exsist so why would Nathan be any different. Haley was going to continue school while her mom helped with the baby.

It had been four years since Haley gave birth to her and Nathan's son Derek Nathan Scott. She was now married to a man named Alex Parks and they had an eight month old son Ethan Eugene Parks.

Haley didn't have to work because Alex was fairly wealthy, not rich but had enough money to support them. Haley had never let Derek call Alex dad nor let Alex treat Derek like a son. The only person in the house aloud to tell Derek what to do was Haley. In Derek's room there were numerous pictures of Haley and Nathan from when they were dating and Haley told Derek something about his dad everynight before bed. This was the only thing Alex and Haley ever fought over Alex didn't see why an old boyfriend who didn't even know nor care about the kid should have so much baring in their lives. Nathan had never gotten married in fact he hadn't even had a serious relationship since he was sixteen. He knew it was stupid but he was still in love with the young girl in which he had dated years before. The last serious girlfriend he had had broken up with him after six months because he wouldn't in her words give her his heart. In his mind he could not give it away because he did't have it anymore he had given that away when he was sixteen and she would have it always and forever.

"Derek don't take toys from your brother" Alex said sternly.

"You can't tell me what to do you aren't my daddy" Derek said handing back the toy.

"Don't talk to me like that young man" Alex said sternly.

"I can do what ever I want Alex" Derek said sarcasticly.

"NO you can't I may not be your dad kid but I am the closest thing you've got, your own dad don't even care" Alex said heatedly. It just so happens that Haley was walking into the room when he was saying this and heard every word.

"Alex you've said some pretty low things before but this tops them all by a mountain" Haley said staring at her son's tear filled eyes. "Come here baby" Haley said motioning for her oldest son to follow her.

Derek sat on his bed holding a picture of his mom and dad kissing in a photo booth. "Daddy doesn't care about me" Derek asked tears running down his cheeks?

"Yes he does baby he loves you with all his heart Alex was wrong" Haley said hugging her son close.

"Mommy would you tell me a story about daddy" Derek asked laying his head down on a pillow and staring at the picture?

"Sure Haley" said laying down with her son.  
flashback "Nate" Haley giggled trying to catch up to him.

"Slow poke" Nathan said teasingly and slowed down.

"Let's take a break" Haley said sitting on the beach.

"We haven't went that far" said Nathan sitting beside her.

"Yea we have Haley said plus I've been around you too long I am sick" Haley teased.

"Oh really" Nathan says and starts tickling her.

"Nate stop it" pleaded Haley laughing.

"Only when you say it" Nathan said continuing to tickle her.

After about five more minutes if Haley pleading yet still teasing him herself by not saying it she finally screams "I love you!"

"I love you too" Nathan said stopping tickling her but was still on top of her.

end of flashback 

Haley kissed Derek who was now asleep's head and and stood up. "I still do love you Nate and I always will always and forever" Haley whispered staring at the picture of them as a silent tear rolled down her face.

please reply and tell me what you think...next chapter will be up in a few days 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the lack of updates I know this is super super short but I figured it was better then nothing hope you like it

Chapter 2

Haley dried the tears from her face before entering. "Haley I know I went to far" Alex started but was interupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hey mom" Haley said answering the phone.

After talking for a little bit Haley's mom Lydia informed her that her dad Jimmy had had a heart attack and was in Tree Hill Hospital. This was beyond Haley's worst nightmare, not only had her dad had a heart attack but in order to go see him she would have to return to Tree Hill where noone knew that after she Haley the good girl had left she had became a single teen mom.

Haley was up all night debating what to do and finally decided that she had to go and see her father. Her and Alex put the kids in the car the next morning and headed for Tree Hill. They checked into the only hotel in town and got settled before they left for the hospital.

"Mommy I have to go to the bathroom" Derek started whining as soon as they had left.

When he would not quit crying and saying that he couldn't hold it Haley pulled over at a gas station and took her sons in. The person at the counter caught her eye. He slowly walked over to her. "Haley" Lucas asked stunned?

"Yea" Haley told her oldest friend.

After he told her how much he had missed her Derek and Ethan caught his eye. "Who are they" he asked?

"These are my sons, uh Luke um I'd like you to meet I'd like you to meet your... your nephew Derek Nathan Scott" stuttered Haley knowing she couldn't hide it, just one look at the little boy and you could tell who's son he was.

Love ya

neacy


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the feeThanks for all the feedback.. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter I was having total writers block and couldn't decide what to put next..Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave feedback (good or bad)

Chapter 3

"What" Lucas asked about ready to faint?

"This is Nathan and my son" Haley exclaimed again this time quieter and gesturing at Derek.

"Mommmyyy I have to go" Derek whinned once more.

"There you go Derek I'll be right her"e Haley said adjusting how she was holding Ethan and pointing at the bathroom.

"I'm gonna kill Nate" Lucas whispered staring after Derek.

"No Luke it's not his fault" Haley said but Lucas interupted her.

"Hales he did the exact same thing Dan did only worse because he knows what an $$ Dan was for doing it" Lucas said upset.

"I never told Nathan" Haley said not wanting to see the reaction on his face.

"What do you mean" Lucas asked?

"I mean that is why I never called you, Brooke, Peyton, any of you, I never told Nathan that I was pregnant" Haley said.

"Haley how could that to him" Lucas asked?

"I don't know Luke but..." Haley couldn't finish her sentence, she leaned into Lucas and he put his arms around her as she laid her face in his chest tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's going on" Alex asked entering the gas station?

"Alex this is Lucas my best freind ever" she said a small smile spreading across her face as she turned around to face him.

Lucas still had his arm around Haley. "As in your ex that happened to knock you up at sixteen's brother" Alex asked hatefully staring at the man whom had his arm around his wife?

Lucas noticed Haley's face quickly change from happy to hurt.

"Luke this is Ethan's dad and my husband" Haley said gesturing toward the baby in her arm.

Luke nodded as he gave Alex a look of pure hatred.

Alex took Ethan from Haley and said something about checking on Derek. Lucas pulled Haley into another hug and just stood like that for a few minutes before Alex broke the silence by saying your kid is done.

"I'm coming" Haley told them not pulling away.

"I love you Hales" Lucas said softley kissing her on the forehead but loud enough that Alex heard.

"Are two you done yet or would you like me to go get the room key for you" Alex said sarcasticly to them both?

"No that's fine man we could always go back to my place, my mom's place , oh wait I have an even better suggestion how bout we head over to Nathan's...Haley you still remember where my bedroom is there right" Lucas responded just as sarcasticly if not more and smiling?

Haley couldn't help but laugh.

Alex stared at them as if they made him sick.

"You need to talk to Nate Hales" Lucas said as he turned back towards her.

"I know" she said.

"Why are you in town anyway" Lucas asked knowing he had forgot to ask earlier?

"My dad had a heart attack" Haley explained.

"Oh my God Hales" Lucas exclaimed!

Over the years as kids they each had kind of adopted each other's parents. "If you want you can come and see them will us" Haley asked not wanting to be alone with Alex right now?

"Okay works for me" he said. They all loaded up into Haley's car.

"Derek do you know who this is" Haley asked her son as they were walking into the hospital?

"Um" he said thinking.

"Think of the stories and pictures" Haley prodded him.

The young boy whispered something in his mom's ear. Haley smiled and shook her head yes. "Uncle Luke" Derek said still kind of quiet but loud enough for the rest fo the group to hear him.

Lucas who was walking in between Haley and Alex smiled and said "you look like your dad Derek."

At that moment Haley would have bet every last penny she had that she had never seen her son happier. After they all checked on Haley's parents Haley asked Lucas if she could have Nathan's cell number.

"Same as it was four years ago Hales" Lucas said.

Alex who was sitting on the oppisite side of Haley then Lucas rolled his eyes... "Comon Haley what are you going to say Hey its Haley I don't know if you remember me but you scwred me about half a decade ago and I just wanted to say you're a daddy" he said hatefully.

Haley completly ignored it over time she had gotten used to his attitude about Nathan, not saying that it didn't bother her because it did but she had learned that it didn't help anything to say something back all it did was make him angrier.

"First of all I don't know why you're acting like this but if you have a problem with Haley or my little brother you've got a problem with me" Lucas told him.

Alex rolled his eyes again and Haley held Luke's hand. Haley dialed the number and could tell Alex was furious that I remembered it so well.

_flashback_

_"Hey baby whats up" Nathan asked as Haley answered her phone to his call? _

_"Not much, just lonely and bored" Haley said sighing. _

_"I miss you babe" Nathan said. _

_"I miss you to Nate when do you get back anyway" she asked sadly? _

_"I think if you look outside your window you'll know" he said mysteriously. _

_Haley got up and walked to her window confused. She smiled and opened her window for Nathan to climb in. She threw her arms around him "I missed you so much" she said. _

_"I missed you too more then you can imagine" he said and started to kiss her neck. _

_"Nate we can't" she giggled softly. _

_"Why not" he asked continued to kiss her? _

_"Because my parents are home tonight" Haley whinned it felt so good that she didnt want him to stop but was afraid of her parents catching them. _

_"We can be quiet" he said and layed her on the bed. He moved his way from her neck to her mouth. Haley moaned into his mouth as his hands traveled up her shirt. (you can pretty much guess what happened after that)_

Lucas was also staring at her, he had known her for her whole life minus the time since Derek was born and he could tell something was bugging her. As Haley snapped back to reallity tears welled up in her eyes. "Haley whats wrong" Lucas asked pulling her towards him where she began sobbing in his arms? "Sh don't cry Hales" Lucas soothed and within minutes she had control of herself agian.

"Alex would you go make sure the boys are okay with my mom" Haley asked finally able to control herself?

"In a litttle bit" he said continueing to read the local paper.

Haley pressed the call button on her phone.

"Hello" a man said on the other line.

"Nathan" she asked?

"Yea" he said completly confused.

"It's Haley" she whispered.


End file.
